I'll Carry You
by Abarero
Summary: After escaping Ogre's Rock, InuYasha finds himself thinking about the role Kagome's played in his life. volume 356 of the manga, episode 167 of the anime InuKag


Author's Notes: This was a oneshot written for my friend, Kellychan85.

All italics/thoughts aside from the very last one are lines pulled directly from the original manga.

This takes place during the "Tree-scene" in episode 167 (manga chapter 356). Spoilers for events up to and including that.

* * *

**I'll Carry You

* * *

**

"Is that…for Kagome?"

Kaede-baba nodded and gave a light smile.

"That acid wasn't kind to her legs, but this should soothe the pain from it."

Turning my back to her, I frown.

"…Oh."

I can hear her footsteps retreating into the hut, leaving me alone to sit on the fence and think. So much has happened today and I'm still kind of reeling from it all.

Naraku, that bastard, he knew I'd try and use the shard. And he knew what it would do. If it wasn't for Kagome…

"Keh," I mutter to myself. Once again, she'd been the one to save me. She does so much for me without a second thought.

"Hey…where's InuYasha?"

I can her hear asking Kaede where I'm at, and the baba's quip in return. I suppose I should go and talk to her…

Shoving my hands into my sleeves I jump off the fence and head towards the hut myself, arriving just in time to silence Shippou's stupid remark.

"Kagome, come with me for awhile."

"Eh…?"

She stands, then after casting a worried glance towards the others, she follows me outside the hut. Each time she takes another step forward, I can see her trying to hide the pain from her face. I wince, knowing that it's because of me that her legs are bandaged like that.

Once we are far enough from the hut that I know no one can see us, I hastily scoop her up into my arms.

"InuYasha!"

"Keh, you can't climb the tree by yourself."

I know we are still not to the base of the tree, but I hope she doesn't question my actions any further. I don't want to have to say aloud how guilty I feel about the injury she's sustained on my behalf.

How many times has it been now that she's risked life and limb to save me?

Carrying her towards the tall tree in the distance, I try to remember back to the beginning.

She'd been the one to pull Tessaiga from its hold, even daring to hold it against Sesshoumaru in defiance before handing it over to me.

_Hey you! You did that seriously, didn't you? I'll make you really regret that, so prepare yourself!_

I've been told it was because of her intervention that I was brought back from the rampaging youkai blood that had overtaken me when I lost Tessaiga.

_There's no longer... any enemy around. Inuyasha..._

And once more after that, I'd awoken to find her lying atop me- trying to keep Sesshoumaru from attacking me any further.

_Stop this now! Stay away idiot._

Kagome is always going out of her way for me. I know she's different than anyone before.

_I did think that you might be alike from the beginning, but... right now... Kagome is Kagome. There is no replacement for you._

She offered to stay beside me, even though I had obligations to Kikyou.

_I want to be together with you Inuyasha. There's no way I can forget about you._

Kagome was the first person I ever trusted, she made me feel…safe.

_Kagome... until I met you, I couldn't trust anybody. But you cried for my sake. You were always by my side, for me. I enjoy it when you're here. I feel at ease. _

She'd become my place to be, the one person I knew I could always come back to, no matter what.

_That's right. When did it happen that... it seems natural that Kagome being beside me... is my home._

I'd almost lost her once, but her body fought off the poison with an antidote. Thinking on it now, I'm not sure where I'd be if she hadn't survived.

_Shut up, I'm not crying! I'm just happy because everyone's alive!_

And even today, she rushed forward into the acid even when I'd told them to run away. Holding me up when I barely had the strength to stand simply because I'd asked her to.

"_InuYasha, are you all right?"_

_"Yeah…but, could you hold me up…just a little longer?_"

_"Yes…_"

She was always there, carrying me forward, and now, as I clutch her against my chest jumping up into the branches of the tree- I know, it's my turn to carry her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks once we're seated, "You don't want to talk to everyone?"

"…" I glance down at her legs once more, the rough bandages wrapped around both ankles, "Your legs…they're hurt."

"InuYasha…"

"Damn," I curse, thinking back to Shippou's insult, "I do have a lot to learn don't I?"

Kagome's eyes widen, but I continue.

"I'm really sorry. I made you go through that pain."

"No, not really," She blinks in surprise.

Keh, I suppose an apology from me without excuses is somewhat rare.

"Without you, all of us wouldn't be saved. And besides back then, somehow I was happy."

She turns and smiles at me, her face lighting up with sincerity.

"Being by your side makes me happy."

"Kagome…" I murmur, not sure what else I can say.

Without a word, she looks off towards the horizon; her head gently resting against my shoulder.

_The same with me… It makes me glad to have you beside me. _

Looking off into the distance, I lean back towards her.

_Thank you, Kagome. I'll work harder now to protect you and everyone else. Because somehow…you make the weak me- stronger._

* * *

THE END 


End file.
